


Often I am upset that I cannot fall in love

by RiptideQueen74



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiptideQueen74/pseuds/RiptideQueen74
Summary: Lapis wants to learn how to love like Peridot.





	Often I am upset that I cannot fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it a month ago and wanted to publish this before 2019.  
> The title is from the song "This is home" by Cavetown.
> 
> So this is it. my last fanfic for 20GayTeen!

How could someone like Peridot love someone like her? And why can't someone like her love Peridot back?  
Those were the thoughts that Lapis was thinking non-stop about. Even before Peridot told her that she loved her. Even before she left to the Moon and then came back to earth.  
It was just so unfair! In all of the TV shows she and Peridot used to watch there's always this thing called love, and Lapis really liked the idea of it.  
Wanting to be with someone all the time, wanting to give them everything you can. Wanting to kiss them and hug them and touch them.  
In the TV screen, it always seemed so nice, and Lapis really hoped she could learn how to love someday.  
But she didn't. And everybody else did. Hell, garnet was even married! And Lapis couldn't even say "I love you" back.  
She thought about it for months. in the barn. in the sky. on the moon. But anywhere she went to, she couldn't find an answer.  
She always knew there was something wrong with her...  
So In the next morning when Peridot greeted her with a smile and asked her how she slept, Lapis couldn't help it but cry.  
Peridot was surprised but she let Lapis cry anyway, stroking her hair. "Why are you crying? What happened?" She asked, "are you okay?"  
Lapis felt even worse now. Peridot really cared about her and Lapis was being selfish again.  
"I'm sorry" Lapis said, sobbing. "It's just..-" and then she burst into tears again, shouting "why can't I fall in love with you??!"  
Now Peridot was even more surprised. "Wha- you don't have to love me!" She said, "you don't owe me anything, really."  
"But I want to! You do so many things for me, and I really really like you, but no matter what I do and how hard I try I just can't feel the same things you feel for me. I just can't be like Pierre or Percy or even Paulette... I'm so sorry" she cried out. She cried and cried, letting all her fears from the last months out.  
Peridot hugged her. "it's okay, really. I've read about it online. It's called being Aro-Ace, and it's totally fine! There's a lot of humans that feel the same way you do!"  
Lapis was surprised. She really thought she was the only one. She thought there was something wrong with her. she thought she was broken.  
But now, everything seemed just fine.  
"I'd love you no matter what, don't worry" Peridot said. Lapis smiled, feeling truly happy, for the first time in a very long time.  
"Thank you, Peridot" she said as they were hugging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy new year to you all <:


End file.
